Fragile
Katniss&PrimSisterhood “You’re such an idiot Alex.” I joke. I turn to him sitting in the back seat. His short blond hair waves in the sun. His crystal brown eyes shine in the raise. He perfect jaw bone ascents his face. “Well I'm just saying that if Hunger games were to happen. I would make an alliance with you. Then kill you in you’re sleep. Quick. And painless.” He says rubbing his hands together as if brushing off dirt. “Well what if I didn’t want to alliance with you? Maybe I would want to alliance with Isabelle. I mean we’d be a better team right Is?” “Totally we'd take you down in heart beat Alex.” I slap Isabelle’s hand while she’s driving, and let her get back to the steering wheel. Her black hair is tied up in a messy pony tail above her head. Her black eyes concentrated on the truck in front of us. “Oh please. Alla you could not resist my charm in the arena. You would be falling over me to ally.” “Uh uh. And that Allabeth to you. District 5.” I say in a semi serious tone. “Ha. Ha. Ha.” He says in a mechanically. “Knock it off you to. The real problem here is how did Panham start? What made western civilization end?” Isabelle says her eyes trained on the driver ahead. “What the hell is this guys problem? Seriously. Let me take over? We would like to get to the beach sometime in this decade.” She says annoyed. “Stay on one subject idiot.” Alex says obviously joking. “You be nice or I'll pull over this car!” She say mimicking a mother's strong tone. We all laugh. I look forward just in time to see it. The huge truck comes plummeting backward. Straight into our car. I don’t know what I saw exactly. But its amazing the amount of things that go though your brain in a split second. Don’t hit my head on the dash board. Oh my god Alex didn’t have his seat belt on. There’s no air bag on my side. A million thoughts run though my head before they all stop. I don’t know how long it was before I woke up. But I’m guessing about ten minutes had passed. I look down. Wait no. I’m looking up. The car has flipped over and my seat belt has kept me in. Blood seeps from the seat-belt before I realize it as cut though my stomach and is drawing blood. Not only that, I’m getting mouthfuls of the think red dye because it dripping into my mouth. I have to get out. But I set that thought aside with the hopes of Turing my head. It’s doesn’t succeed. The blood has rushed to my head and it’s to full to move. I do the unthinkable. I unclip my seat belt. My hands land on the glass from the windshield. It slices deep cuts. But it’s the least on my problems. The blood loss from the cut in my belly and the blood quickly leaving my head is giving me a wicked headache. I hold my head as tight as I can before most of the throbbing pain has subsided. I feel another sharp pain in my leg, but decide it's probably best I don’t look at it for fear seeing more of my blood will make me pass out. I turn to Isabelle who is also upside-down, and who’s seat-belt has also giving her a deep cut. Her face if bright read, like beetroots. I have to get her down. I do the same thing I did before and click her seat-belt. She plummets to the ground, making a groaning noise.'' A least I know she alive.'' I think. I turn to Alex, who’s lying on the floor. Well I guess I should say roof of the car. 2187847-caucasian-young-adult-female-profile.jpg Cutie-alexander-ludwig-31105139-1500-954.jpg 5225932-portrait-of-a-pretty-teenage-girl.jpg He's bleeding from all different directions. And he’s golden blond hair has turned red. I reach for my bag and find a towel. Perfect. I fold it as best I can in my disoriented state, and place it under my hands and knees. Once that’s done, I push my way out of the car. Which is though the windshield. I slide the towel along with my hands to the windshield. The towel protects me from the glass. Once I’m out of the car and standing. My immediate reaction is to stretch. But I listen to my head which tells me that if I do that the insides of my belly may fall out. Instead I take off the white long shirt I’m wearing and tie it around the wound. This leaves me only in a bikini I was planning to wear at the beach. I run half hobble to the drivers side of the car, and rip Isabelle’s groaning body for the car though her drives window. Once she’s out and lying on the hot pavement she makes a few gurgling sounds to tell me she’s alive. Then I go to the backseat ready to grab Alex but somehow he’s window is intact. I can’t exactly roll it down, so I go in search for something to bash it in with. It’s only then that I turn around and see the full wreckage. There is glistening metal and glass everywhere. The truck is served from the carriage to the actually seating area. the hood of our car is wrinkled in on it's self. blood spills the scene. I run to the truck and pick up a long heavy metal cylinder. I guess it belongs somewhere in one of these cars. I catch a glimpse of the truck driver. He's surly dead. both his legs have been severed and thick red fills the cabin. I stop in awe for a moment before the gurgling sounds of Isabelle wake me to action once again. I run back To the car with my metal rod. I take it and smash the backseat window as hard as I can. It makes a small crack but doesn’t do much damage. I muster up all my strength and whack it as much harder then before. It works. The glass smashes into shards all over Alex’s body. I grab his collar and his arm and pull him out. He’s heavy I think. Once he’s out of the car, he makes no groaning sounds, and he’s chest doesn’t have the comforting rise and fall that I notice so often. I push my ear against his bloody chest and hear nothing. No. no. no. you can’t die. I think. I take my bloody, cut hands and put them in the center of his chest. I push as hard as I can. I read once on a poster in a doctor’s surgery that you need to do 20 chest compressions. I count in my head up to twenty. Its then I realize what my body’s shape is in. Its extremely weak. But I have to keep going. So once I reach twenty. I lift my hands from his chest and pinch his nose closed and open his mouth. My lips engulf his, giving him two of my own breaths. I repeat the chest compressions and the mouth to mouth. All the while the taste of his metallic blood lingers on my tongue. After 2 long minutes his chest decides to rise. And then fall. I hear for the heart beat and the comforting sound allows me to breath. I’m worn out. And I feel my vision failing my. I lay next to him and take his hand in mine. ''If I die I die happy. I saved them. I’m a hero. ''I chant to myself until the blackness engulfs my body. CHAPTER 2 “She’s in what we call a sleep state.” A mans voice says softly. “Like a coma?” a woman with a cracked voice says. Like she has been crying. “Sort of. In the way that she can’t wake up, it is like a coma.” The mans voice speaks again. “So what makes a ‘sleep state’ different to a coma?” this is a different voice. A grown man, it is deeper then the first man, and is a lot more calm. “Well. It’s exactly like she’s sleeping. She can dream, toss and turn, make herself comfortable. But she can not wake up.” “Okay. But why? What’s causing it?” says the woman’s voice. “Well. Were not exactly sure but this is what we think has happened. When the truck hit the truck in front of them, the one in front spiraled back into there car. And because of it’s size the truck caused the car to flip, leaving it upside-down. Allabeth hit her head on the side on the passenger window. Leaving her unconscious for about 20 minutes. During that time, she was upside down and the blood rushed to her head. She was moment from dyeing before she woke up. When she did she un-clip her seat belt and the blood fleeted from her brain. Now, the problem is. Her head was so full, and already damaged by the blow from the window. That the pressure became to much and it had to make room for more blood so it broke the membrane. Which is like a sack to keep the brain in place. And because of the blood loss, the brain had already shrunk considerably. But what really did it was giving CPR to the other passenger. It takes alot of physical exertion, and with her brain in such a vulnerable position it was free to bash on the skull. That it left her brain severely bruised. And when such extensive bruising is caused, the brain triggers a kind of ‘extended sleep’ if you will. It gives the brain time to heal, and hopefully wake it self up when it’s functional.” The first man explains. “So her brain is keeping her asleep? Sort of like. A drug?” the second man asks. “Yes exactly. But unfortunately due to this very serious bruising… well” “Well what?” the woman demands. “Its possible that Allabeth will have..... Some memory loss.” The first man says regretfully. A shrike comes from the woman and a sigh from the second man. “Well how much?” the second man asks. “That can only be measured when she wakes up. But understand. She will still be able to talk and do everything she used to. She just won’t know how she learnt it. There are two different sections to the brain. The learning, and the memory. It seems the memory part was very badly damaged.” The first man explains further. “Can you wake her up?” says the woman though sobs. “We can. But its best not to. As I said before the brain will need time to heal its self. All we can do is give it drugs to assist its process.” The first man explains. There is only silence in the room. “Is there anything else?” the second man asks. “Well. Due to the seat belts position. We had to take out her appendix, half of her pancreases, and parts of her liver. Which means she must limit her alcohol intake for the rest of her life. And she will never be able to pick up the habit of drugs. And may even have to watch a few of prescription drugs. Also due to the distinctive damage on the pancreas. She may become insulin dependent.” The first man states. “May?” the woman repeats. “Well it depends on how well her cells can repair her pancreases. We of course will give her something to asset it. But ultimately it’s up to her boy, and her will power.” Once again silence falls on the room. “Anything else?” the man asks. “Yes I’m afraid. In the accident a metal rod became lodged into her leg. Due to the loss of blood. Some of her movement will be limited in that leg.” “How much?” the second man asks. “Were not sure. Again it will be determined when, and if she wakes up.” The first man explains. “If?” the woman repeats again. “In about %60 of these cases. The brain doesn’t wake its self up. Were not sure why, but we guess that it has been asleep so long that it. Well, it’s forgotten to wake itself up.” Says the first man. “It just forgets? You mean there are people out there that are perfectly healthy but can not wake up?” she woman says. “That’s right” the first man confirms. “Wait that doesn’t make sense. You said you could wake her up?” “Right now I can, yes. But once the body if fully healed, a lot of the time the body is so comfortable being asleep, it doesn’t respond to drugs. We suspect emotional trauma has something to do with that. But is not confirmed.” He finishes. “Any other questions?” “Yes.” Says the woman’s voice. “How are the other two doing?” she asks quietly. “Well. The boy…Alex was his name I think. Well he was the closest to dyeing. He lost so much blood. That he wasn’t breathing when she pulled him out of the car he no longer had a heart beat. He died. But you’re daughter performed CPR. Granted, it was a armature performance at best. She has obviously never had training. But she managed to get his heart beat going long enough for paramedics to arrive. When they got to him it seems he had just lost his heart beat again. But they managed to get it going much easier. He has a lot of cuts and slashes and a very bruised chest due to her CPR. But he’ll pull though. The other girl were not so sure about. We don’t know exactly what happened to her. But she is still in surgery. I will inform you as soon as she gets out.” The first man says. “Tell jenny first will you? She’s her mother.” Says the woman. “Ok.” There is a long silence. “You know. If she hadn’t performed CPR that boy would have died. And if she hadn’t clicked that girls seat belt and pulled her out of the car, she would have died also. Your daughter is hero. She saved two lives. You should be very proud. No matter the outcome. Please let me know if there is anything I can do.” He fishes. I hear foot steps leave the room not before the second man stops him. “uhh doctor?” I hear the feet stop and shuffle around. “Could you possibly put all of them in the same room? I think it might help her recovery. To have her friends with her. Give her something to fight for.” I’m guessing he nodded when I hear the door close. My mind races to the possibly. My brain is really foggy and it’s hard to get my thoughts together. It proves to much effort and I pass out. When I wake again, I realize what I didn’t before. I can’t open my eyes or send a signal that I’m awake. I try after each person comes in. Or every time I hear someone talking. But all that come our are soft groans. I begin to worry I'll never wake up. What exactly am I waking up to. I don’t know my name. Where I live. My age. My family. My friends/ who the hell were they talking about before? I hope she’s okay whoever she is. Sounds pretty bad whatever happened. Over the next couple of times I “wake” if you call it. only sends me into a nightmarish dream. Where I’m searching though a junkyard. I don’t know where I am. Or how I’m there. I see bodies of people. Covered in blood. I try to wake them but nothing. The scariest thing about the dream is the confusion. The fact that I have no idea where I am. And the fact I know I’m dreaming, but cant wake up. Or even be indignant to the things around me. This one night stayed in my mind though. I wake up to a soft voice. A boys voice. No wait. Not a boy maybe a teenager. I feel the tension in the mattress as he rests his elbows on the bed. “You saved my life. And now you could die because of it. Please don’t die.” I hear his voice crack. I want to comfort him tell him everything’s going to be okay. But I cant move. “Please. Are you there?” he takes my hand into his warm palm. And squeezes it hard. “Please. Please tell me your there.” He begs. He momentarily lifts his hand from mine, then returns it. Wet. “ggglleee” that’s all I mange to get out. But maybe its enough. “Was that you?” his body jolts. I beg my mind to make another noise. But it’s simply to tired. I respond with silence. His body relaxes again. “Well I guess not. Do you want me to stay here?” he asks waiting for a response. “okay.” He sighs.I feel his head rest on the bed, with his hand still enclosing mine. END OF CHAPTER 2 sorry guys. i know this chapter pretty boring. and badly written. but it needed to be explained. I promise the next chapter will be much more exciting. let me know what you think in the comments (THE ONE IN THE GREEN IS ALLABETH THE MAIN Character.)